Letters to the ninja
by ninjaofcolor14
Summary: Ninja Q&A! You can ask us anything and we will answer as best as we can. Enjoy!
1. message

**Hey guys! ninja of color here! This fanfiction will be used as a Q&A. Comment a question for the ninja, and I will deliver it to my brothers. I'll make sure that they give you an accurate answer. **

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my other fanfiction, "Dark Truths"**

**Have fun!**

**Sincerely, The ninja of color**


	2. sportsgallol

sportsgallol:

Dear cole,

why do you like cake so much? how did you become obsessed with it? And what would happen if somebody especially Kai would steal your cake?

**Hi sportsgallol! Okay, first things first, I believe it all started when my dad took me to a wedding and gave me the first taste of cake when I was a baby. I fell in love with it instantly.**

**Now, as for the second question, I'd be mad. In a couple of fanfictions that I've read, people have decided to make me look like a monster if someone takes cake from me. I love cake and all, but let's face it! Kai may be annoying, but he's my brother, and I wouldn't hurt him or anybody for that matter, over a piece of cake.**

**Nice question though, Cole**


	3. sunnyonminecraft

sunnyonminecraft:

This one's for Lloyd. Do you ever fear that your dad will turn evil again? P.S, if it's too personal, you don't have to answer it.

**Dear sunnyonmincraft, **

**Yes, I do sometimes fear that something, or someone will cause him to be evil again, but that fear eventually goes away. Usually when I'm spending time with him, and realize that he is still my dad no matter what.**

**from Lloyd**


	4. Random reviewer

Random reviewer:

Dear Kai, which ninja do you find most annoying? And why are you so OCC in reBooted?

**JAY! Sorry to Jay fangirls and all, but sometimes, I just can't get him to shut up! It's not only his talking that annoys me, but it's like he tries to annoy me on purpose! Like a couple of weeks ago, I was playing my game, fist to face 2. Then he comes up to me, and asks to try. Of course he beat my high score, then he started mocking me...I'm sorry, but the most annoying ninja to me is 100% Jay.**

**From, Kai**


	5. Randomfangirl2

Randomfangirl2:

Dear Cole from episode blackout when do you start liking Nya now (btw when I first watch Ninjago back in 2011 I ship you and her)

**If you mean *why* do I like Nya, then here is your answer-**

**She's beautiful, she's bold, she's smart, she's strong. I know that Jay feels the same, but those feelings have been bubbling for a while now, so...I may have to just win her over somehow. **

**Jay: I CAN HEAR YOU!**

**Cole: Oh, no...**

**Jay: *beats up Cole***

**Well, while they are doing that, keep asking questions! I'm sure my brothers enjoy answering them!**

**Cole: *groans* HELP ME!**


	6. DeliciouslyDangerous1

DeliciouslyDangerous1:

Dear Zane, what did you think of Nya when you first met her?

**Well, after observing both Kai and his sister closely, I couldn't really find as many things that are alike in them. The first time I met her, she wasn't really as impatient as her brother is. I could honestly say that I saw a lot of potential in her. Of course I was correct when she became the "mysterious Samurai" a while later. **

**Sincerely, Zane **


	7. LucyBrick123

LucyBrick123:

Dear Zane

would you like to consider Pixal as your girlfriend?

**Greetings, LucyBrick123!**

**I suppose you could say it like that. I feel a strong connection between Pixal and me.**

**~Zane**


	8. Astrid16

Astrid16:

I have one for Zane. Have you ever thought that maybe Nya would like to be "more than friends?"

**I...I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about... **

**~Zane**


	9. wafflestheninja

wafflestheninja:

dear Zane,

What are your thoughts on Pixal, and how much do you like her? (I ship you with her)

**Before I say anything, I must say that I admire your pen name XD**

**I feel good around her. Like we were made for eachother. As Jay explained to me, it is a familiar feeling called love.**

**~Zane**


	10. sunnyonminecraft 2

sunnyonminecraft:

Dear Cole and Jay

We get it. You both want Nya. But can you PLEASE stop fighting over her?! You're both acting like immature kids, and if you keep it up, you're both gonna lose her.

From, sunnyonminecraft.

P.S yes I'm gonna bring some really serious questions.

**Cole & Jay: *stares at each other***


	11. shadow ninja

shadow ninja:

To Lloyd what do you think about Pythor's new look? I think he looks like a wannabe voldemort!

**Haha! You're right! XD ~Lloyd**


	12. sportsgallol 2

sportsgallol:

Dear Zane,

you sir are the awesomest ninjroid ever! Your pet falcon is a part of the team, shouldn't you think that he deserves a name? I mean so far in the series of ninjago, you never gave the falcon a name.

**Thank you for the comments! And you are correct. I should indeed give my falcon friend a name. What would you suggest?**

**From, Zane. **


	13. Amlan shipper

AmIan shipper:

Dear Jay, what serpentine would you be if the venom during the first Fangblade hunt (OBTS) worked?

***shivers* I would guess I'd turn into a Fangpyre...although I'd rather not talk about that any further...**

**~Jay **


	14. sportsgallol 3

sportsgallol:

Dear Zane,  
How about you name your falcon Harmony? If that's ok with you.

**Harmony...It sounds perfect! Thank you for the suggestion.**

**~Zane**


	15. Randomfangirl2 two

Randomfangirl2:

Dear jay from the episode the surge you could've done the ultimate prank by flushing the toilet to make the water shower boiling hot when Kai's in it sincerely, randomfangirl2 P.S. He still sings awful on off key

**Hmmm...Ha! Thanks for the idea. I'll make sure to keep that in mind ;D ~Jay P.S. I know right?**


	16. wafflestheninja 2

wafflestheninja:

thanks XD. thats good X3

dear lloyd

do you and your parents spend any time together?

**Of course we do, when I'm not kicking evil's butt. Sometimes my mom and I would go out for ice cream, or me and my dad would chill out and watch a movie. ~Lloyd**


	17. sunnyonminecraft 3

Guest:

Dear Nya,  
Has Kai ever done anything that made you question his sanity?

Your friend, sunnyonminecraft  
P.S have Cole and Jay stopped fighting? If they haven't, don't worry. I'll straighten them out.

**Yes! The funniest thing he's ever done was when we were kids, he used to juggle hammers and sometimes they would fall and smash his feet! It was hilarious, but I couldn't help thinking that he was crazy to juggle hammers in the very first place. ~Nya**

**Dear sunnyonminecraft,**

**No they are not fist to face fighting, but every once and a while, they might give each other funny looks, and things like that. Thanks though XD**

**Sincerely, The ninja of color**


	18. ForeverDreamer12

ForeverDreamer12:

Dear Cole,

What happened to your mother? If it's too sensitive, answer this for me instead: what's your favorite song?

Dear Jay,

What was your most succesful invention you ever made?

Dear Kai,

Are you upset that you don't have a girlfriend?

Dear Zane,

Have you ever kissed Pixal? (Or wanted to?) Don't lie to me about this one :P

Dear Lloyd,

Do you like My Little Pony?

Dear Sensei,

Tea.

**I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it... **

**I'm gonna have to say...umm...Second Chance by Shinedown **

**~Cole**

* * *

**That would be the invention that is the least dangerous, which is a blanket that can keep you cool on warm nights. I don't have a name for it though, so I'll give you the honours of naming it.**

**~Jay**

* * *

**Maybe...maybe not...**

**~Kai**

* * *

**No, I have never had such experience with Pixal.**

**~Zane**

* * *

***eyes widen* WHO TOLD YOU?!**

**~Lloyd**

* * *

**...**

**~Sensei Wu**

* * *

**That's it for today guys! I'm signing off for the night. If you have any more questions, that you would like to be answered faster, you can actually e-mail me at imawinner9AH9 **

**See you l8er! ~The ninja of color**


	19. Randomfangirl2 3

Randomfangirl2:

Dear cole, from 2011 and half of 2012 I was ok to watch your show on volume but when I watch the royal blacksmiths about you it made me feel like this connection until in July when you guys are back on tv I stopped listen to you and your brothers voice cause I'm very shy and embaresed sincerely, randomfangirl2

**Umm, thanks? ~Cole**


	20. wizard101

wizard101:

Dear Jay,  
You're mom told me you had a sleep walking problem. Is that true?  
From, Wizard101

**UGH! I don't understand why she keeps giving away my info...Not cool...**

**~Jay**


	21. NoUserNameYet

NoUserNameYet:

Dear People I Have Questions For,  
Everyone: WHY DON'T YOU USE THE FRAGGIN' TENCHO BLADES TO REPROGRAM THE FLIPPEN NINDROIDS?!  
Zane:Are you worried the Overlord might give you a corruption virus that forces you to switch sides? Also, do you think of the Nindroids as:  
A) Enimies that must be defeated.  
B) Robots that are only doing what they are programmed to do.  
C) Misunderstood little brothers.  
D) other  
Nya:What happened to Jole the Robot?  
Kai: Y U B STEALIN' ZANE' S SEASON?  
Lloyd: Does My Little Pony exist in your universe? If so, who's your favorite pony/episode? (Actually, this one applies to everyone)  
Cole Jay: please brush your teeth.  
Overlord Pythor(if your reachable): How awkward was it to dye Sensei' s beard while he was unconscious?  
Thank you for(if) answering my long-winded letter!  
-NoUserNameYet

* * *

**Everyone: Hey, it's not as easy as you think. **

* * *

**Zane: I find no reason to worry over such an idea.**

** My answer is a mix between A and B. They are robots that are doing what they are programmed to do, but they are our enemy and must be defeated.**

* * *

**Nya: *sigh* It didn't work out at all...**

* * *

**Kai: I don't even know what you're talking about...**

* * *

**Lloyd: AGGGGG! Why do people just assume that I like My little pony!? But since you asked, I like Rainbow Dash, and my favorite episode is Green isn't your color. Episode 20.**

* * *

**Cole & Jay: Hmph!**

* * *

**Overlord & Pythor: HA! Awkward? It was hilarious! Absolutely priceless!**

* * *

**Thanks for all of the questions guys! ~ The ninja of color **


	22. Message for the viewers

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the questions, and comments! We enjoy answering your long awaited questions, but things are getting tight at home. We may not be able to answer every question you throw at us because of time. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we will only be able to answer about 7-9 questions a day. Once again, really really sorry. **

**~The ninja**


End file.
